


Real Good Man

by acklesbbykate



Series: Inspired By Songs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Cas Knows It, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Based on a song, Castiel wants Dean, Dean wants Castiel, Flirting, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Manhandling, Nerd Castiel, Notorious Bad Boy Dean, Short And Sexy, Short One Shot, The Impala is Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/pseuds/acklesbbykate
Summary: ~Dean’s dark chuckle made Cas’s knees weak. He grabbed Cas’s hand, fingers lacing. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m everything they say and more.”~Cas knows Dean is the town's 'bad boy'. That doesn't stop him from falling for Dean's sparkling green eyes and charming banter. But he has no idea that Dean is much more than what the townsfolk make him out to be.When it comes to loving youI've got velvet handsI'll show you how a real bad boyCan be a real good man.”





	Real Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Real Good Man by Tim McGraw  
> [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SALdfuN_GwM)

“Welcome to the Lawrence Public Library, we’re closing shortly but how can I help you?” Castiel Novak could see from the corner of his eye that someone had approached his desk at the front of the quiet room, but he didn’t look up from typing away on his computer.

“Want to go for a ride, Castiel?” came a deep baritone voice like butter and gravel. Cas gasped and jumped up, knocking his chair away. He backed a few steps away from the man standing at his desk, all his inner warning bells going off once as his head screamed ‘run, danger’ and his heart screamed ‘ride, ride, ride’. 

“Dean…” he croaked, pulling nervously on the hem of his blue button-down. His eyes widened as Dean sauntered around the edge of the desk, looking every bit the dangerous – and astoundingly sexy – devil he was in his leather jacket, black t-shirt, and tight jeans. Cas resolutely refused to acknowledge that even Dean’s boots added to the man’s enormous amount of sex appeal. He knew even just seeing Dean behind the wheel of his sexy, sleek, black ’67 Chevy Impala would cause a heart attack, let alone actually riding in it with him. The stories he had heard about the things Dean got up to in the back seat of that car made his gut clench and his pants tighten.

“Ah, so you know who I am.” 

“Of course I know who you are, Dean Winchester. Everyone knows who you are. I’ve heard the things people say about you. You’re the ‘bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks’, the rebel that hangs in with the wrong kinds of people, always driving around wreaking havoc in that beast of a car. People say to stay as far away from you as possible if I know what’s good for me.” Cas snapped his mouth shut when he realized he was rambling and crossed his arms, trying in vain to ignore his attraction to the gorgeous green-eyed Adonis in front of him.

He couldn’t help the blush creeping up his neck and staining his cheeks when Dean continued to stalk forward and murmured, “Oh, Cas. You believe everything you’ve heard?” Dean smirked a wicked grin and leaned in closer, his musky cologne wafting up to Cas’s nose and making him bite back a groan of appreciation. “You think you know all about me?”

Cas swallowed hard. “Are you saying they’re wrong?”

Dean’s dark chuckle made Cas’s knees weak. He grabbed Cas’s hand, fingers lacing. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m everything they say and more.” He tugged until Cas fell against him. _“Babe, you've never known no one like me up there in your high society. They might tell you I'm no good, boy they need to understand just who I am.”_

Dean slipped his free hand up into Cas’s messy black hair and gripped tight, pulling until Cas’s blue eyes were shining up at him. _“I may be a real bad boy, but baby I'm a real good man.”_

Dean could feel the air move across his own lips when Cas gasped. He grinned and let go of Cas, stepping back and leaning his hip against the desk, watching Cas back up a few paces. _“I may drink too much and play too loud, hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd. That don't mean I don't respect my Mama or my Uncle Sam.”_

Dean stood back up and sauntered slowly forward, eyes locking on Cas, who suddenly understood what it must feel like to be prey caught in the sights of a dangerous predator. _“I may be a real bad boy, but baby I'm a real good man.”_

Cas couldn’t help the way his heart raced when Dean yanked him close and around, pulling him flush against his body, hips pressing tight to Cas’s denim clad ass. When Dean slipped the fingers of one hand into the hair at Cas’s nape and pulled his head to the side while using his other hand to press against the front of Cas’s hips, all he could do was whimper a broken “Fuck, Dean”.

 _“I might have a reckless streak at least a country-mile wide. If you're gonna run with me it's gonna be a wild ride.”_ Dean brushed his lips up Cas’s neck, making him gasp and shiver, before tantalizingly slowly sliding his hand from Cas’s hip to his shoulder and whispering, _“When it comes to loving you I've got velvet hands. I'll show you how a real bad boy can be a real good man.”_

Cas moaned and turned in Dean’s arms, wrapping his own arms around Dean’s neck and looking up at him. Dean’s signature smirk in place, he gripped Cas’s waist and rested his forehead against the shorter man’s. _“I take all the good times I can get. I'm too young for growing up just yet. Ain't much I can promise you, 'cept to do the best I can. I'll be damned-I may be a real bad boy, but baby I'm a real good man.”_

Cas grinned, leaning up to whisper against Dean’s lips, “Let’s go for a ride, bad boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote! Happy it's finally (re)posted! Hope y'all enjoy it! Kudos/Comment <3


End file.
